Thomas/My Little Pony (My Little Engine)
Cast (ONLY CHASE THE POLICE DOG THE HTF FAN 2017, SAMUEL97GODZILLA, GODZILLASAIF, AND ASMIT005 CAN EDIT! You can add, but only good users like Chase the Police Dog The HTF Fan 2017, Samuel97Godziila, Godzillasaif, and Asmit005 can edit) *Thomas as Twilight Sparkle (Thomas and Twilight Sparkle are both the main characters and start with 'T') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Spike (Casey Jr. and Spike are both good friends to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle) *Percy as Pinkie Pie (Percy and Pinkie Pie are both cheeky and start with 'P') *Gordon as Rainbow Dash (Gordon and Rainbow Dash are both blue, fast and proud) *Henry as Applejack (Henry and Applejack are both wise, stubborn at times and work near trees) *James as Rarity (James and Rarity are both vain and splendid) *Edward as Fluttershy (Edward and Fluttershy are both wise, kind and friendly) *Duck as Starlight Glimmer (Duck was formerly a villain in Tobias and the Half Pariah) *Mike as Scootaloo *Rex as Apple Bloom *Bert (Arlesdale) as Sweetie Belle *Frank (from the RWS) as Babs Seed *Jock (from the RWS) as Gabby *BoCo as Princess Celestia *Daisy as Princess Luna *Godred (from the RWS) as Prince Blueblood *Stephen as Shining Armor *Lady as Princess Cadence *Big City Engine (from the RWS) as Prince Rutherford *Millie as Flurry Heart *Ashima as Princess Ember *Hector as Thorax *Proteus as Princess Skystar *Minerva (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Queen Novo *Murdoch as Big Macintosh (Murdoch and Big Macintosh are both big and strong) *Duke as Granny Smith *Bertram as Grand Pear *Hiro as Braeburn *Alaric and Eric (from the RWS) as Aunt and Uncle Orange *Colin as Hayseed Turnip Truck *Glynn as Apple Strudel *Melissa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Auntie Applesauce *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Apple Rose *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Goldie Delicious *Henry's Parents (OCs) as Bright Mac and Pear Butter *The Chuggington Characters as The Rest of the Apple Family *Jinty and Pug (from the RWS) as Limestone and Marble Pie *Molly as Maud Pie *Percy's Parents (OCs) as Ingenious Rock Pie and Cloudy Quartz *Edward's Parents (OCs) as Mr. Shy and Mrs. Shy *Dennis as Zephyr Breeze *Bluebell (from the RWS) as Mrs. Cake *Primrose (from the RWS) as Mr. Cake *An-An as Pumpkin Cake *Yin-Long as Pound Cake *Sir Handel as Gallus *Peter Sam as Silverstream *Duncan as Smolder *Rusty as Yona *Skarloey as Sandbar *Rheneas as Ocellus *Arry as Diamond Tiara *Norman as Filthy Rich *Luke as Spoiled Rich (Luke was rude in one scene of Blue Mountain Mystery.) *Bert as Silver Spoon *Rosie as Twist *Bill as Snips *Ben as Snails *Blister 1 and Blister 2 (from the RWS) as Sunny Daze and Peachy Pie *Culdee (from the RWS) as Pipsqueak *Ernest (from the RWS) as Featherweight *Lord Harry (from the RWS) as Rumble *Wilfred (from the RWS) as Zipporwhill *Freddie as Tender Taps *Mighty Mac as Toola Roola and Coconut Cream *D199 as Nightmare Moon *S.C.Ruffey as Queen Chrysalis *D261 as King Sombra (D261 and King Sombra are both evil) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Lord Tirek (Cerberus and Lord Tirek are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle) *Diesel 10 as The Storm King (Diesel 10 and The Storm King are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean) *Smudger as Cozy Glow *16 (from the RWS) as Grogar *Spencer as Gilda (Spencer and Gilda are both rivals to Gordon and Rainbow Dash) *Mavis as Trixie (Mavis and Trixie were both mean at first, but became nice) *Diesel as Discord (Diesel and Discord are both evil and have names starting with "Di") *Bear (from the RWS) as Stygian *Frankie as Tempest Shadow *Stanley No. 2 (from the RWS) as Chancellor Neighslay *Rickety, Fred Pelhay and ULP (from the RWS) as Hoops, Dumbbell, and Score *Splatter and Dodge as Flim and Flam *98462 (from the RWS) as Lightning Dust *Tigermoth as Mane-iac *The Spiteful Breakvan as Dr. Caballeron *Old Stuck Up (from the RWS) as Suri Poliomare *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Wind Rider *Vinnie as Svengallop *87546 (from the RWS) as Gladmane *The Horrid Lorries as The Diamond Dogs *Bulstrode as Ahuiztol *Bulgy as Garble *George as Sludge *Eagle (from the RWS) as Hoity Toity *Katy Caboose (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Photo Finish *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Sapphire Shores *Arthur as Fancy Pants *Stepney as Daring Do *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Prim Hemline *Winston as Trenderhoof *Nia as Coloratura *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Zesty Gourmand *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Songbird Serenade *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Spitfire *The Flying Scotsman as Soarin *8783 (from the RWS) as Blaze *1020 (from the RWS) as Surprise *Green Arrow (from the RWS) as Fleetfoot *Dash as Misty Fly *Bash as High Winds *Stanley as Thunderlane *Evening Express (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Firestreak *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey. Jr and Friends) as Silver Zoom *Gordon's Brothers (from the RWS) as The Rest of the Wonderbolts *Judy as Nurse Redheart *Jerome as Doctor Horse *Belle as Dr. Fauna *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Doc Top *Whiff as Mage Meadowbrook *Merlin as Flash Mangus *Iron Duke (from the RWS) as Mistmane *Sam as Rockhoof *Duchess of Hamilton (from the RWS) as Somnambula *Earnest (from the RWS) as Star Swirl the Bearded *Toby as Mayor Mare *Emily as Cheerilee *Annie and Clarabel as Spa ponies *Flynn as Sheriff Silverstar *Hank as Davenport *Thomas' Parents (OCs) as Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Reg as Joe *James' Parents (OCs) as Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles *Den and Dart as Jet Set and Upper Crust *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Fleur de Lis *Madge as Junebug *Caroline as Cherry Jubilee *Sidney as Gizmo *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Roma *Humphrey and Rodrick (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Cloudchaser and Flitter *Buster as Bulk Biceps *Hong-Mei as Mrs. Peachbottom *Fergus as Mrs. Harshwinny *Nelson as Flash Sentry *Shane as Coco Pommel *Salty as Cheese Sandwich *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Randolph *Paxton as Silver Shill *Theo as Stellar Eclipse *Axel as Claude *Alice (from the RWS) as Sugar Belle *Mirabel (from the RWS) as Night Glider *Isabel (from the RWS) as Party Favor *Dulcie (from the RWS) as Double Diamond *Derek as Trouble Shoes *Lexi as Tree Hugger *Ryan as Moon Dancer *Frieda as Sassy Saddles *Big Mickey as Spearhead *Philip as Sunburst *Max and Monty as Mr. Stripes and Plaid Stripes *Etienne as Coriander Cumin *Gina as Saffron Masala *Samson as Quibble Pants *Oliver (Excavator) as Petunia Paleo *Caitlin as Vapor Trail *Connor as Sky Stinger *Rebecca as Angel Wings *Gordon's Parents (OCs) as Bow Hothoof and Windy Whistles *Scruff as Cattail *Rajiv as Feather Bangs *Gator as Mudbriar *Number 13 Excavator as Firelight *Darcy as Stellar Flare *City of Truro as Jack Pot *Marion as Autumn Blaze *Harvey as Zecora *Cranky as Cranky Doodle Donkey *Carly as Matilda *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Mulia Mild *Jeremy as Seabreeze *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Pharynx *Ulli as Captain Celaeno *The 4 Other Mainland Diesels as The Other Pirates *Ivo Hugh (from the RWS) as Terramar *Emerson and Isla as Sky Beak and Ocean Flow *Captain as Steven Magnet *Byron as Chief Thunderhooves *Isobella as Little Strongheart *Bradford as Iron Will *Gustavo as Gustave Le Grand *Merrick as Grandpa Gruff *Skiff as The Smooze *Mallard (from the RWS) as Greta *Hurricane as Grubber *Beresford as Capper *Noor Jehan as Captain Celaeno *Bertie as Angel *Terence as Winona *Elizabeth as Opalescence *Trevor as Gummy *Harold as Owlowiscious *Toad as Tank *Owen as Peewee *Stefano as Harry *Butch as Ripley *Victor as Dr. Hooves *Oliver as Derpy *Donald as *Douglas as *Porter as Cherry Fizzy *Timothy as Tootsie Roll *Henrietta as Octavia *Hannah as DJ PON 3 *Rocky as Cherry Berry *Jack as Daisy *Alfie as Lily Valley *Kelly as Roseluck *Kevin as Button Mash *Ned as Goldengrape *Patrick as Star Tracker *Neville as Shoeshine *Billy as Berryshine *Flora as Blossomforth *Old Slow Coach as Cloud Kicker *Neil (from the RWS) as Parasol *Ferdinand as Mr. Greenhooves *Thumper as Coco Crusoe *Stafford as Neon Lights *Fred (from the RWS) as Caramel *Ace as Ace *Ivan as Surf *Raul as Turf *Yong Bao as Parish Nandermane *Carlos as Jeff Leoterski *Hugo as Noteworthy *Kwaku as Rare Find *Beau as Star Hunter *Dexter as Written Script *Aubrey as Rainbowshine *Aiden as Merry May *Natalie as White Lightning *Kobe as Thorn *Shankar as HooFar *Tamika as Sassaflash *Lorenzo as Dusty Pages *Beppe as First Folio *Sigrid of Arlesdale (from the RWS) as Kettle Corn *Wilbert (from the RWS) as Comet Tail *Pip and Emma (from the RWS) as Amythest Star and Sea Swirl *The Works Diesel (from the RWS) as Orange Swirl *Albert (from the RWS) as Lucky Clover *Shane Dooiney (from the RWS) as Chipcutter *Charlie as Chip Mint *Victoria and Helena (from the RWS) as Apple Fritter and Peachy Sweet *Ada, Jane and Mabel (from the RWS) as Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Minuette *Gertrude and Millicent (from the RWS) as Shady Daze and Skeedaddle *The Ballast Spreader (from the RWS) as Milky Way *31120 and 10751 (from the RWS) as Toe Tapper and Torch Song *Cora (from the RWS) as Ruby Pinch *Elsie (from the RWS) as Royal Riff *Catherine (from the RWS) as Candy Mane *Agnes (from the RWS) as Golden Harvest *Ruth (from the RWS) as Sprinkle Meledy *Lucy (from the RWS) as Sunshower Raindrops *Jemina (from the RWS) as Pokey Pierce *Beatrice (from the RWS) as Meadow Song *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Cresent Moon *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ponet *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Steamer *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Berry Bliss *Jason (from Ducktales/Casey Jr, and Friends) as Citrine Spark *Bonnie (from Casey Jr, and Friends) as Peppermint Goldylinks *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Sweet Biscuit *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Alley Way *The Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Strike *Pufle (from Choo Choo the Little Switch Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Helia *Big Tim (from Big Tim/Casey Jr, and Friends) as Stormfeather *Jacob Pneumatic (from Casey Jr, and Friends) as Rain Shine *Sasha (from The Little Engine From Daisyland/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dinky Doo *Chugs (from The Easter Bunny is Comin' To Town/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Smolder's Brother *Troublesome Trucks and Rolling Stock as Changelings, Animals, Parasprites and Other Creatures *The BWBA Recolors, The Bob the Builder Characters, The TUGS Characters, and The Theodore Tugboat Characters as Other Background Ponies Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Twilight Sparkle Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Spike ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Pinkie Pie WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Rainbow Dash 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Applejack JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Rarity It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Fluttershy Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as Starlight Glimmer Mike (TTTE).png|Mike as Scootaloo Rex.png|Rex as Apple Bloom Bert the Blue Steam Engine.png|Bert (Arlesdale) as Sweetie Belle Frank.png|Frank as Babs Seed Jock.png|Jock as Gabby BoCo.jpg|BoCo as Princess Celestia Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Princess Luna GodredRWS.png|Godred as Prince Blueblood MainStephenCGI3.png|Stephen as Shining Armor ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Princess Cadence MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|Big City Engine as Prince Rutherford Millie.png|Millie as Flurry Heart Ashima.png|Ashima as Princess Ember HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Thorax Proteus.jpg|Proteus as Princess Skystar Shiny-passenger-train-the-little-engine-that-could-28.4.jpg|Minerva as Queen Novo Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Big Macintosh Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Granny Smith Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Grand Pear MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Braeburn MrAlaric.jpg|Alaric MainEricRWS.png|and Eric as Aunt and Uncle Orange MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Hayseed Turnip Truck Glynn.png|Glynn as Apple Strudel Melissa.jpg|Melissa as Auntie Applesauce Tom Jerry.jpg|Tom Jerry as Apple Rose It's Alfred!.png|Alfred as Goldie Delicious (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Parodies Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017